This invention relates to paperboard containers and more particularly to containers for forming packages of photographic film. While a variety of paperboard containers are known for the retail packaging of photographic film, such as instant film cartridges, there still exists the need for an airtight, light tight carton with an oxygen barrier. Some cartons presently in use for this purpose require three different components of two different materials, resulting in the requirement of lengthy assembly times.